La vengence
by Hb Mmn
Summary: 7 ans fut écoulé, Karma et Nagisa en couple vivant ensemble c'est alors que Karma entendit la sonnerie de la porte principal. Rien, rien devant la porte qu'une enveloppe portant des menaces... Qui a envoyé cette lettre? et que va-t-il ce passe à nos deux tourtereaux? NagisaxKarma


Bonjour, bonsoir,

c'est ma première fanfiction que j'écris j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût.(je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe)

 **rating:** **M**

 **Note:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont à **Matsui Yusei**. Et j'ai ajouté des personnes.

je vous laisse bonne lecture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les élèves de la classe 3-E, avaient décroché leurs diplôme avec brillance, chacun d'eux était parti de son côté. Les années étaient passées et les protagonistes ont grandis. Kayano avait continué sa carrière d'artiste, Karma était devenu présidant d'entreprise, quant à Nagisa, il était devenu professeur et un... tueur à gage...

Un jour à un merveilleux matin, Nagisa et Karma, se rencontrèrent dans leur classe pour retrouver de vieux souvenirs . C'était une coïncidence, de la pure coïncidence.

" _Par le passé, quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient battus entre eux, Karma a ressenti un sentiment particulier, Nagisa l'avait compris un peu plus tard que c'était un sentiment d'amour, à présent ces deux là éprouvent la même chose. Mais comment avaient-ils pu se déclarer ?_ "

Ils s'étaient embrassés , ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils avaient déjà fait l'amour à plusieurs reprise, maintenant qu'on parle, Karma était toujours proche de Nagisa, je me trompe ? Alors, comment ont-ils pu... s'aimer ? Et comment ça s'était passé leur déclaration ?

7 ans plus tôt...

Les vacances d'hiver étaient arrivées, le professeur Karasuma avait organisé une sortie aux sources chaudes, c'est alors que Nagisa avait. décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Karma, il élabora un plan pour le lui dire.

Dans le bain très chaud, Karma y était déjà installé quand Nagisa décida d'entrer à son tour dans cette sale... il était rouge comme un poivron. Il fut entré dans l'eau, et il se fut t'assis devant lui en le questionnant :

\- dit-moi Karma, aimes-tu quelqu'un de notre classe ?

\- mm… oui, mais... d'où te vient toute cette curiositée ? Nagisa paniqué ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes choquer par ses parole inattendu, Karma surpris il ne sut quoi faire. EH !! Pourquoi tu pleures, mec, t'es un gamin ou quoi !!?

Nagisa, les larmes qui coulais, la voix qui tremblait légèrement et le regard abattut par la réalité qui ne put imaginer, ses mots ne sortait qu'à moitié, il sanglota et dit :

\- c'est par…par... parce que… Il continua de trembler. Parce que…je arrive pas à le supporter que… c'est…c'est toi, Karma !!

Karma étonnait et ne comprit pas les dits que prononçait Nagisa :

\- Supporter ? Comment ça ? je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal moi ? Nagisa secoua la tête qui disait "non".

\- Alors soit plus explicite pour te comprendre.

Nagisa resta quelques secondes silencieux puis il leva sa tête, ses yeux tout rouges et sauta sur lui, énerver, n'arrivant même pas à retenir son regard noir tel un chat sauvage et cria :

\- JE T'AIME ABRUTIS!! Tu comprends mieux maintenant, suis-je claire maintenant ? Tu veux plus de justification, je te la donne! Nagisa poursuit son discours, pétant un câble et metta sa main sur le torse nu de ce prénommé Abrutis en s'asseyant sur Karma sans serviette, risquant de toucher son membre par le sien. Je suis bel est bien amoureux de toi, DE TOI SEUL !!! Et sinon, pourquoi vais-je faire un truc aussi embarrassant, HEIN !?

Karma écarquilla les yeux étonnait, se visage se tinta de rouge avec le sourire collait aux lèvres sous cette scène érotique devant lui :

\- Ooooh ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Si t-tu te mets nu comme tu le fais, ça dois vraiment être sérieux ton truc.

Nagisa insista gardant sa colère noire déchainé à l' infini pour recevoir sa réponse.

\- CRACHE ! C'est qui CETTE GARCE QUI MA DEPASSER POUR ME PUQUER TON CŒUR DE GLACE. Cria-t-il puis soupira comprenant que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, il reprit son calme mais ses yeux gardèrent toujours leurs noirceurs. Moi, c'est toi et toi seul qui compte pour moi et qui pourrai atteindre ton cœur glaciale, alors accouche, PARLE!

\- ca craint! qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire. Si je ne lui dit rien, il comprendrais tout à travers, en plus c'est trop soudaine comme déclaration. Karma se parla intérieurement, en hésitant, le visage tout rouge et se demandant toujours comment peut-il répondre a ses attentes après tous, Nagisa ne s'était jamais énervé comme ça depuis son combat avec Takaoka :

\- C'est…c'est à dire...comment dire…

Nagisa furax il le tint des épaules en perdant tous son calme et sang froid mais les larme montait :

\- BON SANG MAIS DIT-MOI, QUI !!?

\- Il m'énerve. Pensa Karma. Embarrasser,il tourna le visage de l'autre côté puis cria de tout cœur :

-TOII PUTAIN DE MERDE !! TOI ESPACE DE MAUVIETTE ! Fit-il, et il tourna une nouvelle fois son visage, le regardant droit aux yeux. T'aurai pu me le dire avant, Nagisa...et moi, j'aurai pas dû supporter tout ce temps en me soulagant seulement avec une image virtuel de toi dans ma pauvre tête, mais maintenant...

Nagisa choqué par les paroles brusquent de Karma sans prendre compte des suivantes :

\- HEIN !! Redit le…redit ce que tu viens de… (D'une petite voix) …de dire.

Karma en rougissant et remarqua que celui-ci ne la pas entendu, tant pis il comprendra par la suite, le tint de ses mains et posa son front sur celui de la mauviette :

\- C'est toi…oui c'est toi, je suis très amoureux de toi depuis très longtemps, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'avais hésité, j'avais pour raison simple de le nier : c'est d'être rejeter par toi. J'avais peur, c'est pourquoi je l'ai pas dit, mais maintenant que t'as déclaré ta flamme à moi, je ne peux que me permettre de faire ce que j'ai tant rêvé de faire toutes ses nuit sans toi, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Nagisa hocha le tête, soudain Karma l'embrassa langoureusement -ils pouvaient faire se qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient seuls dans la sale- c'est alors qu'il lui caressa doucement son membre pour que la mauviette ne panique pas, et ce dernier haussa sa voie :

\- À-à quoi tu penses bon sang, on est en bain, t'as pas o-oublié j'espère ?

\- À faire ce que j'ai rêvé de faire… et non je ne l'ai pas oublier. Puis Karma sourit sournoisement.

Il saisit Nagisa de ses bras, et le mit sur lui, puis il attrapa ses petites mains dans la sienne qui était grande, et commenca à caresser ses tétons, léchant une et l'autre avec sa main libre, tout en continuant, il descendit vers son ventre.

\- AH ! Nagisa pousse un cri de surpris toujours pas habituer a ce qui se passait et Karma commenca a le taquiner.

\- T'as un joli cri, ils sont de plus en plus sensuelle, et ça m'excite…

Karma descendit un peu plus bas, quand soudain il déclencha des frottements de va et vient délicats au niveau du membre de Nagisa avec sa bouche sentant la semence de ce dernier couler.

\- K-Kar…a…rrê..te…s'il…te p..laît… Nagisa se mordit la lèvre, serra très fort ses bras contre Karma qui les avait déjà libérer.

\- Hein, aller!!, Nagisa !! Il faut aller jusqu'au bout… Karma continua de frotter son membre et il lui avoua d'une voie maline :

\- ..Ou je te laisse comme ça ?

\- j'a.. j'arriverai jamais à finir ça seul.. redressa Nagisa légèrement sa tête et son dos pour regarder son directeur en sexe.

\- Alors je continue...

Karma souleva Nagisa et le mit sur ses genoux, puis il l'embrassa tout en mettant son membre à lui à l'intérieur du corps de ce dernier, il le fit sortir et entrer doucement pour que la mauviette s'habitua à lui en lui. Petit à petit il accélèra son geste.

Nagisa, s'accrochant à Karma, commenca à jouir sur son corps.

\- gome..na..sai(1)….. les mots qui sortirent à peine de sa bouche, voulant marqué son imprudence et que c'était une action automatique.

Karma la sueur qui tomba de son front et le sourire aux lèvres il prononca :

\- On dirait bien que…je ne vais plus… tenir... Et, il lâcha son sperme en dehors du corps de Nagisa qui s'est évanouis.

\- c'est pas croyable il s'est évanoui..

Karma aida Nagisa à se relever, ensuite sortirent du bain, qu'on pouvait qualifier "leur endroit intime", il l'habilla, puis le ramèna dans une chambre individuelle loin des autres.

Il veilla sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Soudainement, il entendit Nagisa murmurait quelque chose entre ses lèvres qui étirèrent un sourire de gaieté :

\- Je..suis si..con..tant..que tu..m'ai..mes Kar..ma…..

\- Idiot.. Karma rougit en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

Fin de 7 ans plus tôt...

Voilà, c'était leur romance qu'ils avaient vécu afin de devenir ce qu'ils étaient maintenant des "amonts" qui s'aimaient énormément, cependant maintenant revenons à leurs vies d'adulte remplis d'obstacles et de problèmes.

\- Dit Nagisa, ça te dit de vivre avec moi ? Déclara-t-il d'une question soudaine digne d'un malin comme lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant. S'exclama Nagisa.

Karma agissant comme un enfant gâté, il termina sa conversation en se tenant à côté de son amont, roulant sa tête contre lui et leva sa tête alors qu'il l'enlacait depuis les hanches :

\- BEN QUOI !! ca fait sept ans mec, sept ans sans pouvoir te voir ni te toucher, C'ETAIT DE LA PIRE FOLIE !! Moi, j'manque carrément en matière d'amour, mon corps cris famine pour qu'il soit assouvis, ou bien… tu t'es trouver une meuf ?

S'énerva Nagisa et l'agrippa de sa cravate et lui cria dessus :

\- TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE !! Je te déconseillé de JOUER avec mes nerfs et de plus t'es le SEUL qui occupe ma pensée, alors ARRÊTE avec tes conneries !!

\- Alors… Le sourire narquois. …C'est décidé, je le prendrais comme un oui et tu vivras avec moi.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, décidément tu ne changera jamais, toujours en train de prendre des décisions hâtive sans l'avis des autres, c'est tout toi… il haussa les épaules et ferma ses paupières en soupirant puis il sourit : …mais bon, cette facette je l'aime bien moi.

Karma posa par surprise un baiser sur la joue de Nagisa en articulant durant l'act :

\- Pour le moment c'n'était qu'un p'tit bisou comparer à la vie à deux qui va débuté avec pleine de tendresse et d'aventure, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si. Nagisa se réjouit et enlaca son amant en retour.

\- Maintenant qu'on parle, tu vis toujours chez tes vieux ?

\- non, plus maintenant. Déclara Nagisa. Ma maison était trop loin du lycée alors j'ai loué un appart.

\- Aller va faire tes valises, et appelle moi quand tu seras prêt. Karma annonça cet ordre et Nagisa s'y plia :

\- Wakarimashita, shisho(2).

Karma conduit Nagisa à la gare en une voiture ocre, puis se dernier prit le train. Il arriva à son appartement et ranga tous ces valises pour ce fameux déménagement.

Deux jours plus tard, Nagisa appella Karma pour venir le récupérer. Après un moment, celui-ci débarqua devant l'appartement de son amont puis s'en allèrent vers leur nouveau foyer. Ces deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent aussitôt devant une demeure, elle était immense. Nagisa resta bouche bée devant la splendide villa par la suite il se tourna vers Karma :

\- WOOOW !! C'est géant Karma, on dirait un château.

\- n'est-ce pas ! C'est dans ce château qu'à partir de maintenant, en ce moment précis, on vivra ensemble pour toujours. Karma hyper heureux, il l'approcha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Nagisa.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à la maison, c'est alors que Nagisa restait stupéfait devant la grandeur et splendeur des lieux. Il y avait un grand espace où se situait deux long canapés qui se regardait, et une table basse entre les deux. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre, une grande habillé d'un rideau bleu pourpre et qui projetait une vue d'extérieur, d'un beau jardin remplis de différents fleurs et roses. Il y avait beaucoup de choses comme la grande cuisine et un televiseur assez digne pour que Karma l'achète... Nagisa remarqua ensuite un long et long escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, le gros fumiste invita son amont avec un signe de main à monter dans ces dernières. Nagisa se trouva devant un couloir où se dessiner des portes situer côte à côte. La première porte, il y avait une chambre à coucher, la dedans un lit double attaché et un grand balcon, une sale de bain pas si mal, la deuxième, troisième portes, il y avait un seul lit, une salle de bain et un balcon partageait, quant à le quatrième était une chambre d'amis. Nagisa se tourna vers Karma et leva sa tête :

\- ça m'intrigue, pourquoi vivre dans une si grande maison et seuls en plus ?

\- t'as pas aimé la maison, Nagisa. Karma baissa ses épaules et le regard d'un chien abattu.

\- n-non ce n'est pas ce que je v-voulais dire, seulement la demeure est grande pour moi, j'ai pris l'habitude d'habiter dans un petit appart, c'est tout. Nagisa s'expliqua précipitamment et, tenant Karma par les mains.

\- alors, tu pourrais t'habituer à celle-ci aussi, pas vrai ? Le sourire aux lèvres.

\- je pense que oui. Interloqua Nagisa.

\- parfait !

\- _je me demande comment va être notre chambre._ Pensa Nagisa intérieurement.

Karma montre à Nagisa la chambre où ils allaient séjourner, c'était la première chambre avec un double lit attaché.

\- qu'en penses-tu ?

\- c'est carrément hallucinant, mais pourquoi un lit à deux. Nagisa choquait par la splendeur de l'image devant lui mais il faisait machine arrière en pensant à des choses inimaginable. Il se dit : _pourquoi ? Est ce qu'on va faire le maintenant ? Mais Je viens à peine d'arriver moi._

\- Hé ! N-ne me dit pas que…

\- Oh que oui ! on va le faire ICI et maintenant. Se moqua Karma.

\- je le savais... Dis-il en chuchotant mais il se fut surpris une deuxième fois par la douceur des yeux de Karma.

- _hein,_ HEIN !!! Il resta immobile sans pouvoir bouger ou comprendre pourquoi.

Les valises portait par Nagisa tombèrent, brusquement Karma le porta et le ramèna jusqu'au lit, il le déshabilla, il l'embrassa doucement en lui caressant les tétons puis les suca langoureusement.

\- Ka-Karma !! Arrête, je-je ne vais pas ré-résister. Sursauta Nagisa.

\- résiste, ou bien t'es toujours sensible. Karma leva sa figure vers lui.

\- n-nn-non! Nagisa rougit, et secoua la tête pour prouver le contraire.

\- bon garçon, je continuerais alors jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à notre limite. Il lui caressa ses doux cheveux.

Karma embrassa tout le corps de Nagisa, lui laissant des traces de ses morsures.

Il descendit plus en bas puis inséra le membre de Nagisa dans sa bouche et il le lécha avec sa chaude langue, soudain Karma entendit un tout petit cri qui provint en dessus de lui et il déclara:

\- t'as toujours ce joli cri, ca me rappelle de vieux souvenir. Je veux l'entendre encore une fois. Se marra Karma.

\- n.. non, j..je.. veux..pas…arrête. Murmura Nagisa mais Karma l'a entendit clairement.

Brutalement, Karma fait entrer son membre à l'intérieur de Nagisa, et celui-ci laisse échapper un cri sourd, mais le jeune homme resta impassible et continua de faire entrer et sortir le sien en accélérant.

Malheureusement, Nagisa n'eut pas pu supporter la charge qu'avait donné ce dernier et il s'évanouit de fatigue.

\- tu l'as encore refait Nagisa. sourit-il

Il le porta jusqu'en salle de bain ensuit il le lava et le ramena vers le grand lit enfin l'allongea sur ce dernier.

Nagisa dormais à point fermé, mais Karma restait éveiller pour son travail. Soudainement, il entendit des sourds frappes à la porte principal, c'était minuit passé. Il descendit par les escaliers, ouvrit l'entrer de la demeure. À sa surprise, il ne trouva personne sauf une enveloppe qui errait par terre.

Karma était terrorisé à la vue des mots menaçante écrite en rouge, les mots était les suivants :

\- JE VOUS TUERAIS !!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enfin ! J'ai pu terminer ce premier chapitre, le PREMIERRRRR. Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Faites moi des commentaires pour savoir votre avis.

Pour les mots en japonais leurs significations sont :

1 : désolé. 2 : j'ai compris, maître.


End file.
